Project Summary/Abstract The overall objective of this R25 Youth Enjoy Science (YES) Grant Application from the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland Ohio, aims to support, develop and implement exciting education, research immersion, outreach and curriculum development activities to attract and mentor URM students in middle and high school progressing to undergraduate college education and teachers to enhance diversity of the cancer healthcare and research workforce. This program is a partnership between the Case CCC, supporting all cancer related research efforts at CWRU, University Hospitals Cleveland and the Cleveland Clinic with the surrounding schools of the Cleveland Metropolitan School District, an economically and academically challenged urban school district, recognized as being one of the poorest major cities in the U.S. This R25 program for URM students, their teachers and families builds and expands on our successful high school student targeted, Scientific Enrichment and Opportunity Program and our recently NCI funded Continuing Umbrella of Research Experience Award. These programs have been developed to engage promising high school students from the CMSD to interact with the SOM faculty to participate in exciting, longitudinal research experience to enhance student interest in pursuing careers in biomedical research and healthcare professions. The R25 YES Program will extend and enhance our efforts to provide a coordinated sequentially integrated approach consisting of 1) Learn to Beat Cancer, a program targeted to engage URM Cleveland area middle school students, their families and teachers to become knowledgeable about cancer research opportunities; 2) YES research opportunities, a program designed to attract promising URM Cleveland high school and undergraduate students to cancer education and research immersion opportunities at the Case CCC; and 3) Teach to Beat Cancer, a program designed to provide special research and education opportunities for teachers of URM students to enhance their cancer related knowledge and education skills, engage in curriculum development and enhance their enthusiasm and ability to promote careers in cancer research and diversity in the biomedical work force.